the_genius_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Election Game
Election Game is a Main Match game that appeared in the second episode of The Genius: Rules of the Game. Rules and Layout *In the Election Game, contestants will run as an election candidate and the candidate with the most votes will win. Candidates will use their campaign funds to campaign for 90 minutes. *Candidate registration is only open for the first 5 minutes. *In order to determine the approval ratings of each candidate, opinion poll results will be released every 30 minutes. These opinion polls display who has how many number of votes in their favor. Following 2 opinion polls, the final vote will take place. *The candidate with the most votes will be the winner. The candidate with the least votes will be up for elimination. Therefore, the winner and loser of the Election Game can only be one of the players who ran for office. The remaining players are simply voters and cannot be the winner or the loser. However, they may still be picked for the Death Match. *Candidates may resign at any time during their campaigns and return to being a voter. *When running as a candidate, you will each receive a campaign donation of 20 chips. You may distribute these chips to other people to help support your campaign. Following the election, each chip will be exchanged for one garnet. However, only the winning candidate's campaign chips can be exchanged for garnets,meaning a losing or a resigned candidate's chips are useless. Tips and Tricks *All the contestants were hinted that they could resign if they felt their chances of winning the election were slim. *Contestants were informed that they should try to get as many of the winning candidate's chips as possible. *Since the players may resign at any time, there are little drawbacks to register as a candidate. *Since chips from the winning candidate will be exchanged for garnets, it is advised that the candidates distribute all 20 of their chips to give the most voters the most profit and incentive. *Of course, starting your campaign as early as possible is essential when gaining support. Rewards *The 20 chips originally received / distributed from the winning candidate will turn into garnets. ---- WARNING: The rest of the page below contains spoilers on the events of the entire episode. Read at your own discretion. ---- Strategies *'Puppet Strategy:' A player can divert attention by pretending to be a prime candidate for the election while secretly that player and a few others have intent of resigning shortly before the election ends in order to back someone else. If the decoy player can confuse the other players in the game, it'll be much more difficult to gauge where other people's intents are at. For example, Player A can prop himself as a prime candidate for the election, pretending to have plans for running while in actuality has plans to resign just before the election ended and back Player B. Since others may observe Player A to be sitting alone in rooms, they would be unable to understand Player A's plans and brushed it off as complacency. In addition, the decoy and the "puppet" may swap chips in order to further push the idea that the decoy is actually running. For example, Player A can distribute Player B's chips to others, causing others to believe that Player A was distributing his own chips and therefore was seriously running for election. *'Secrecy Strategy:' It is unknown who specifically developed the strategy. After the majority of votes had already been secured in the campaign, some of them pretended to go along with a different campaign planned much later into the game. Players who were already in the majority alliance beforehand were informed through slips of paper to go along and pretend to be committed to the second plan to avoid suspicion. In addition, in opinion polls, most of the votes were scattered or distributed to the minority alliance to give a false sense of hope. Category:The Genius: Rules of the Game Category:Main Match